Simple Treasures
by NessaMoon
Summary: It was just a wooden container used to hold medical ointment, but for Naruto, it became more than that. It became a token of a promise, then held the memory of a strong willed girl and finally, a symbol of their bond that just kept growing. NaruHina


Hi! I have a new story here, which I hope people will like. This was inspired by a friend of mine. He presented a topic for people to chat about and I ended up taking it for a fanfic idea. This fic is about the little medical container Hinata gave Naruto after his match with Kiba in the Chuuin exam. Did Naruto end up keeping it and if he did, what does he think of it now? Does he keep it as a memento or something? And will it come back in the manga?

Well, I always used the medical container as a symbol of sorts for NaruHina so of course, I answered yes! I have no idea if it would actually happen in the manga or not, but I would like to think so. ^_^ But the more I thought, the more a fanfic start to organize itself in my head. The plot bunnies live!

Now this fanfic covers three time periods: the first part is set in Part 1, the night before the Chuunin exam final; the middle part's set after Hinata has confessed to Naruto, but before he leaves the village to meet with the Raikage and finally, the last part is set after the manga ends. I hope that makes sense. I go over this in the fic, but I thought I should explain it here just in case I didn't explain it right and messed it up. I would feel bad if I confused my readers. :(

Also, this fanfic is **completely AU**. Since we're past Iron Country in the manga right now, I don't think there's any guarantee Kishi would flashback to such a moment, like in the second part of this fic, as brief as it could be, so there's no way of telling if it would exist. Kishi could not mention it, leaving the possibility open to interpretation or he could shoot it down, which isn't bad in and of itself, either. Or he could bring up something similar to it, no telling what could happen! I like to think that is Naruto's thought process, currently, however, I feel safer calling this fic an AU and I want to stress that point, too. **This is completely AU!**

Apologizes for the long rambling! I guess I explained everything now so only one thing left to do: I hope you enjoy reading this. ^_^

**Title:** Simple Treasures  
**Genre:** General  
**Timeline:** Varies (in order: Part 1, Part 2 and Post Manga)  
**Summary:** It was just a wooden container used to hold medical ointment, but for Naruto, it became more than that. It became a token of a promise, then held the memory of a strong willed girl and finally, a symbol of their bond that just kept growing.  
**Pairings:** NaruHina  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all of Naruto. I don't own one little bit of it.  
**Author's Notes:** Inspired by a NaruHina topic a friend proposed.

* * *

Naruto turned off the light. It was the night before the Chuunin Exam final matches and he felt extremely nervous about his first match with Neji. He needed to get to bed, to get some much needed sleep in order to be prepared for tomorrow. However, his nerves just seemed to get the best of him and all he could imagine was those eyes of Neji's, those extremely powerful eyes.

_ But I made a promise, I promised Hinata...I would win. _Normally, Naruto would feel excited and ready to take on anything, but this time, the thought did little to quell his nerves. Feeling like a rallying cry to himself would not work this time, he sighed and glanced over to his bed stand, where he had put a small wooden container. The medical ointment Hinata had given to him. Why he still had the container, he was not sure. After all, he usually healed pretty quickly. However, he did not want to waste the cream and he felt strangely connected to it. Like he was drawn to it.

In the past, he had not been given many gifts. The Third Hokage had given him some things, mostly necessities, but often there were others. Naruto valued them as the Hokage had been one of the few people who had not looked down on and hated him.

The first gift he had gotten that he valued far more than anything was the headband that lay on his dresser, the one Iruka had given him, making him a genin finally.

A gift of acknowledgment he had wanted for so long and desired.

Hinata's medical ointment was the second thing he had received from someone since Iruka had given his headband. "Perhaps that's why I'm drawn to it?" he whispered to himself. "Few people ever give me stuff. I wasn't even sure why Hinata even gave me this. If Kurenai-sensei hadn't insisted, I don't know what I would've done."

He picked it up, grasped it in his hand loosely and sat down on his bed, gazing at it with forlorn curiosity. "So this is...my second gift...?"

Remembering when he got the cream reminded him of the circumstances that occurred afterward. Hinata had given it to him a month ago, right after he had beaten her teammate, Kiba, and right before her match with Neji.

The match where Neji had tore into her, tormenting her with mind games, making her think she was a failure.

At those memories, Naruto felt a wave of anger overtake him. He clutched the container tightly, gripping it so hard it was a miracle it did not crack from the pressure. He never knew Hinata was so amazing, continuing to stand up, even through she had been beaten so, when she and Neji were clearly outmatched. Someone like Hinata, so nice, yet held so much courage underneath her shy and weird personality, someone like her did not deserve to be treated in such a way.

_ "She's a lot like you,"_ Rock Lee had said to him. He had not seen it at first, but now, he could see it in volumes. They both had been looked down upon by others, told they were weak, considered failures and just like that, discarded like they were nothing.

"Hinata..." whispered Naruto, still gripping the wooden container tightly in his hand, recalling her standing up, trembling, struggling for breath, with blood dripping from her mouth as well as her unconscious body being taken off for treatment, both still etched into his mind.

The match he had tomorrow, the first one with Neji, was extremely important. He had promised Hinata he would win, he promised her in the blood Neji had spilt on the preliminary floor, her blood. His nindo, a nindo Hinata also shared, was to never go back on his word and this promise, this vow to win, he would fulfill it.

_ At least, I hope I do,_ he thought, stress once again taking over.

He got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser. Right next to his folded headband, he put Hinata's medical container. Maybe he would carry it tomorrow as a sign of good luck and a reminder why he was doing this. However, if he did not get to sleep, nerves or not, it would be a disaster if he dozed off during the match!

"I'm going to win. I'm going to win...I'm going to win!" he repeated to himself as he walked back over to his bed. "I'm going to win!"

Once again, Neji's strange eyes popped up in his mind, his confidence shattered momentarily and the stress over the match replaced it. _I hope..._

Settling into his bed, he stole one last glance at the medical container. _Whatever happens tomorrow,_ he thought, finally, _I just want Hinata to be happy in the end. Maybe that'll be a win in and of itself._

The moon shining brightly outside his window, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

#######

Naruto walked up to where the Hyuuga clan had gathered to help in the village's reconstruction. His head was down and his face appeared troubled. He needed to create a distraction so Kakashi could deal with the Root members tailing him, but Naruto felt like he had to do something else before he left to meet with the Raikage.

"Hinata..." he whispered, remembering what occurred during the battle, her sacrifice, words, the feeling he felt when he realized she was still alive. In the aftermath of the battle, he had been mobbed by the citizens of Konoha. Later, he learned of Tsunade's condition and then the Cloud ninja had arrived with news of Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

He barely had a chance to really think about Hinata and her confession, not a chance to contemplate over what had occurred.

Slowing to a stop next to a tree, he came up to the Hyuuga clan. He was far away from their location, but close enough to see what they were doing. Like Hinata speaking to a member of her clan.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something twisting in his heart. All he was here to do was to thank her for saving his life. That was it. He was not sure how to answer her confession and wanted time to reflect on that, however, he did not want to leave without giving his thanks.

So why did he feel so strange about it?

Naruto leaned against the tree, trying to sort out his feelings. Hinata had always been someone close to him. After all, they were kind of the same: people who were looked down upon by others, considered losers, failures. Always struggling to overcome the limits their society placed on them. He really valued those type of people, who would do anything to gain that acknowledgment.

After recent events, she had certainly become more of a precious person to him now, after saving his life. Just like with Iruka and Sasuke, she had become one of his precious people. He knew that much.

But her confession...that made things more difficult. He simply did not know how he felt about her...in that way. He never had someone say they loved him before. Not that he could recall anyway. How exactly should he respond to something like that?

Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a small wooden medical container used to hold ointment. The very same one Hinata had given to him three years ago. He had kept it, refilling it when needed, which was not too often. Shizune, who always refilled it for him, asked if he wanted another or more, but Naruto refused, saying he rarely needed it and only had it on hand in case of a real emergency.

Looking at the small container now, it felt a lot more than just something he had on hand just in case. He felt really connected to it, his second gift.

Naruto closed his eyes, clutching the container tightly. "I need to talk to Hinata," he said softly, but he did not move, his eyes remained downcast. "Why is this so hard?" _Why can't I tell Hinata thank you? Why?_

It was just two words. That was all he needed to say. He would thank her, explain he would answer her confession at a later date when he had thought about it a bit more thoroughly. That was it. Nothing more. The rest could wait.

The rest...

Naruto opened his eyes quickly, the sudden insight shaking and stunning him. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ There was so much more he wanted to talk to Hinata about, these confusing feelings he had toward her. She had given so much, poured out her heart when he questioned her presence on the battlefield.

And all he planned to do in return was to thank her and promise to talk about things later?

His stomach fell, like he suddenly felt sick. When did he ever do things halfway? _I don't,_ he thought. _I never have, I give it everything I've got, just like Hinata._

He took a deep breath and glanced down at the medical container. "I can't do this now." Finally figuring what he needed to do and resolved to stay firm in his decision, Naruto turned around and started back from where he had come.

He could not face Hinata , not when he felt so confused about his feelings toward her. She had given everything she had, against Neji, against Pain, against all odds. How could he come to her and offer so little in return? Just thanking her and making a promise to return when he had an answer.

In his mind, it felt so empty. It felt like he was insulting Hinata for coming to her with so little.

_ I can't do that,_ he thought, his face scrunched up in concentration. _I've got to know and give her a real response. Not just half-answers._

_ Hinata gave it her all, the least I can do in return is give it my all as well. And that means knowing how I feel and giving her a real answer to her confession. Not a promise to do so later. She deserves more than just a half-answer from me._

He stopped, far away from where the Hyuuga clan had been gathering. He glanced down at the medical container, still holding it in his hand all this time. In his mind's eye, he could see her courageous and strong spirit, Hinata's strong will as she faced Pain head on.

"Hinata..." he whispered, "I really promise...I'll give you an answer. It won't be some half-answer, either. I'll tell you what you need to know. You deserve a real answer." _I'll tell you about my feelings once I figure out you mean to me, what you really mean to me._

He slipped the container back into his pack and focused on the task at hand. _I need a distraction..._

And at once, he spotted the perfect means to do so. "Hey, Konohamaru!" Rushing toward the boy, he put Hinata and her confession in the back of his mind so he could think about them later when things calmed down a bit.

But his confused feelings continued to linger.

#######

Naruto opened the door to the hospital room and bounced in, taking in the entire room at once to find the person he was looking for. "Hinata!" he said, upon finding her at last. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, Naruto was already at her bedside, sitting in a chair and leaning over in concern. Hinata smiled softly. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Godaime-sama said I would just be in here for a couple of days. It wasn't that bad."

He sighed at hearing her words and leaned back into his chair in relief. "I'm glad...I'm glad you're safe, Hinata."

When Naruto had heard that Hinata's team had been ambushed by bandits headed by a missingnin from Mist on their way back from a mission, he had been instantly concerned. He had been told that the entire team had suffered some injuries, but had managed to ward off their enemies and get back to Konoha. No one he had talked to knew the full exent of their injuries so he made his way toward the hospital to find out for himself how Hinata had fared.

Seeing it for himself, he could tell Hinata was not too bad off. She had bandages on her cheek and wrapped around her forehead, her right arm was in a sling and her left wrist was wrapped in bandages, but otherwise, it was not what he had feared. And to hear Hinata say she would only be in the hospital for a couple of days really made Naruto feel relived.

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are the same as me right now," she continued. "My arm isn't really broken. Godaime-sama said it looked sprained so she doesn't want me moving it, not for now, anyway."

Naruto took a hold of Hinata's left hand, gently grasping it so he would not cause her any pain. "I'm just glad you made it back in one piece." It was something he was geninuely grateful for. Over the past couple of years, Hinata had become more of a precious person to him. She had become someone he cared deeply for, someone he loved. They had dated for a long time and two months ago, Naruto asked her to officially be his girlfriend.

Of course, seeing her injured was the last thing he ever wanted to see.

For a few minutes, they sat there in silence, Naruto gazing downward at her bandaged wrist, feeling helpless. He knew that this would always happen; the two of them were on different teams most of the time. He could not be there to help her if she needed it and she was a strong fighter, too. He had to step back and let her handle things, but he always worried, just like she always worried for him.

_I just wish...there was something...anything...what can I do?_ An idea then popped int his head, but felt somewhat uncomfortable about it. It would likely be useless since she had already been checked out by the doctors and medical ninja, but still, he would feel better about it. However, it would mean telling Hinata about an object he valued, the existence of which had not told her about since he felt it was embrassinng to be treasuring such a simple object.

_But Hinata would not make fun of me for something like that..._ he thought, trying to reassure himself.

He reached back into his ninja pack, ignoring Hinata's curious gaze, and brought out a small, old, wooden container, the same one she had given him years ago at the Chuunin exam. "Here, Hinata, use this," he said, holding out the medical jar for her, feeling the words were stupid. "You can use this to ease your wounds."

She gazed at the ointment in wonder. Taking it from him, she rolled it over in her hand, taking its worn appearance, before looking back at him, her white eyes filled with curiosity. "Naruto-kun...is this..."

He nodded, without waiting for her to finish, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Yeah," he responded, lowering his head, his face growing hot from the discomfort he felt, "it's the same one you gave me at the Chuunin exams."

"You...kept it?"

Again, Naruto nodded. He still did not look at her, still feeling embarrassed over it despite that Hinata just sounded curious. "Yeah...it was...well, the second thing anyone's given me. So...I kept it."

There was a moment of silence before Hinata broke it, her voice trembling, "You mean...the medical ointment I gave you...that was...the second thing you were ever given?"

He finally looked up. Hinata's face was deep red as she stared down at the wooden jar in shock. Was she embarrassed, too? "Well," started Naruto, feeling pretty uncomfortable with the subject he was speaking about, "sort of. Old Man Hokage gave me stuff when I was little. But it wasn't until Iruka-sensei gave me his headband..." He took his hand and tapped the metal plate that had once belonged to his teacher. "...it was different. He acknowledged me and graduated me to genin so I value my headband more than anything else."

Hinata shook her head and turned to look at him, her eyes in disbelief. "But Naruto-kun, all I did was give this to you. It wasn't anything special. Why would you...?"

At first, Naruto did not say anything. He slipped his gaze down to the ointment and let his thoughts gather, remembering the night before his fight with Neji and when he tried to thank Hinata, but realized that doing so would insult her without knowing how he truly felt about her. "Well...I guess you're right; it wasn't special, but it just kept becoming special. It reminded me of why I was fighting Neji, remembering how nice you were to me and how Neji hurt you in the next match." He closed his eyes, sighing as he did so, as he remembered the next time his feelings changed toward her and the little jar.

"I kept it afterward, but I didn't need to use it all that much, you know, because of Kyuubi's healing. Shizune-neesan refilled it fore me when it ran low. Then when you confessed..." he trailed off, looking away, sadly remembering how Hinata's life had almost been cut short. "Back then, it reminded me of you, how strong you were." He looked back to her, her white eyes gazing at him. "And that I needed to know what my feelings were before I talked to you again."

Hinata nodded slowly and glanced back at the jar. "So...why do you still have it now?" she asked softly.

Naruto tried to put on a cheerful face and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I kind of kept it because I wanted to always have a reminder of you with me." He grew serious as he remembered his headband and his picture of Team 7, two items that represented his other close bonds. "You know," he continued, bring his arm down and staring at his hands in his lap. "my headband, my Team 7 picture, they make me remember...Iruka-sensei and how I finally gained his acknowledgement, Team 7 and how I finally gained a family."

He brought his head back up, taking a hand and placing it on her shoulder. He was not trying to get emotional about this, but talking about his bonds and the things that reminded him of them, made him feel rather sentimental. "Now I have you and that little jar." Finally, he smiled. "It just kind of grew like that, you know what I mean?"

Hinata continued to appear stunned. She looked toward the jar and then to him as if she could hardly believe such a little thing meant so much to him. "Naruto-kun...I...I really didn't know...how come...how come you didn't tell me about this?"

Uncomfortable feelings crept up into his stomach as he shrugged his shoulders. He had not told anyone about this, how he felt toward his headband, picture and medical jar. Iruka knew he always kept the metal piece as part of his headband, no matter what material it was on. Team 7 always treasured the pictures made when they first formed so perhaps there had never been a need to do so. "I don't know," he said, avoiding her eyes. "I guess I just never thought about it."

The silence that came afterward, Naruto was not sure was awkward or not, but then Hinata set the jar on the stand next to her bed and then moved into a sitting position facing him. Before he could say anything, she had wrapped him into a hug.

Naruto blinked before gently returning her embrace. "Hinata?" he asked, as she let go. "Are you okay?"

She took her left hand and rubbed her eyes, wet from where she was trying not to cry. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I just didn't know...I didn't realize you would care for something I gave you, especially not that when we barely knew each other. I knew you cared deeply for me, Iruka-sensei and your team, but you never said...I never thought..." She shook her head, her eyes distant as she glanced over to the ointment sitting in between them. "I never thought you would have objects you see representing them, through. I can understand that," she added, smiling. "I have lots of things that I treasure from people I love."

The information took Naruto by surprise. He could understand headbands being treasured and pictures, but silly little objects like his medical container? "Really? Even silly things like that?" he said, pointing to it.

Hinata nodded, chuckling a little bit. "Of course! And it's not silly at all. I think..." She blushed slightly, her head down, but her smiling widening. "I think it's kind of cute that you value it that much..."

Naruto smiled at her as she continued to do so back. The atmosphere felt far more relaxed than it had been. "How about I help with that ointment?" he asked. "You know, since you only have one arm to work with?"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," responded Hinata, not at all trying to hide her laughter. "That would be very helpful at the moment."

His face lit up. "All right! I'll go get some bandages. We'll have you all better in no time! Just you watch!" As he said that, he jumped from his chair and rushed to the door. "I'll be back real soon, okay, Hinata?"

The next day, Naruto showed up at the Hokage tower looking for Shizune. After all, he needed more ointment for his wooden jar.

The End

* * *

I hope all that made sense, the transition between the three time periods. I do wonder what happened to that little container. I doubt that Kishi will ever address the issue so I really don't mind, but hey! That's what fanfiction is for! XD

I was a little worried about Hinata in the third part. I'm not quite sure why that was, but I tend to always worry about writing in character. I got approval for how I wrote Hinata in that part so I guess I shouldn't worry too much. *still worried* Okay, I fail at not worrying. Seriously fail. *nervously laughing*

I guess I should be glad I'm writing again. I haven't written anything in a long while. It felt really good to get back to this. I just hope I can keep it up! And not get lazy. :p

Thanks for reading! - NessaMoon


End file.
